History's Greatest Transmigrator
by SwagCultivator
Summary: What happens when a generic wuxia protagonist transmigrated to the World of Code Geass after an accident with a black hole? Probably rated M for parodies, cliche bashing, sexy languages (cough). (First story so I will really appreciate some help with editing, proof reading, and techniques on how to get better.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: And they say people don't get a second chance

World Illuminating Peak – Heaven Profound Continent

Stormy rain dropped from black clouds over the tallest mountain on the Heaven Profound Continent.

A middle aged man with black hair with a ponytail stared down at the unwelcome "visitor" in front of him. His golden pupils revealed undisguised hatred at the man standing on midair. He breaths heavily from exhaustion as he felt his spirit force deleting as he fought for nearly three hours against initially five Sovereigns level cultivators and killing four while trying to sustain the a black vortex floating on top of his head.

His remaining enemy, a demonic looking young man with red eyes and a downward pointing black star tattoo on his forehead that is partially concealed by his black hair, sneered at the burnt corpses of his four "friends" laying on the peak and said, "Useless trashes. They can't even kill one runaway and even got their souls destroyed…Hmm well no matter they served their purpose for this young master."

He looked at golden eyed man and laughingly mocked, "Lin Xiaochang how does it feel to lose your life on this auspicious day?"

(Author: How is raining auspicious? Sigh I already get the feeling I just created a stupid typical wuxia villain for the mc. Oops. Forget I said that)

Standing as straight as a spear, Lin Xiaochang spit blood in front of the demonic looking man, speaking with a feral grin, "A trash who only knows how to be a fisherman. Huang Changlin, even if my body is destroyed this day I will drag you down with me to see Cai'er spirit in the afterlife!"

"Hmph! I see your tongue is still as vicious as ever. Allow this young master to cut that tongue before I take your pathetic life!"

Huang Changlin's hands formed swords as he pierced towards Xiaochang's chest. An illusory giant goat with black hide and red eyes formed around Changlin's body. The world seemed to break as the enormous pressure from the attack started to disintegrate the highest peak in this world.

Xiaochang closed his eyes. At this life and death moment, he actually closed his eyes as he recalled a beautiful figure lying motionless in his arms. A maiden walking out of the door never to be seen again. Two hazy shadows leaving two babies near a willow tree. The three greatest regrets of his life.

As his eyes open, golden lights flashed out for just a second. Burning resolves imprinted on those eyes.

'Cai'er, Feng'er, wait for me.'

His right hand stretched out as the black vortex above his head reappeared on his palm.

'Sigh... In the end it seems I am not fated to reach the pinnacle. Forgive me master.'

He clenched his hand into a fist. Instantly his entire right hand is shrouded in a black light. A force that could devour the world was felt from Xiaochang's right hand! He jumped from the peak and flew towards the descending Changlin. An illusory golden sun appeared around Xiaochang. The raindrops dropping down towards the battlefield were instantly vaporized as the very moisture in the air was sucked dry.

Facing that incoming black fist, Changlin feels a real sense of dread. Impossible! What could possibly make an almighty Sovereign feel fear?

As the sword and the fist clashed, space itself seemed to break. Creaks appeared in the air surrounding the point of contact between the two forces. Finally a black hole formed above the two combatants. At the same time, Xiaochang's and Changlin's body was vaporized from the resultant force from each other's strike. In their place were transparent versions of themselves, the souls of Sovereigns.

'Impossible! He was practically exhausted and on Death's doors. How can he still have such power?! Is it that black vortex he used?'

As this thought flashed in Changlin's mind, the suction force from the worm hole surprisingly only attracted the soul of the demonic cultivator.

'No! No! No! I refused to accept this! This young master cannot die like this! XIAOCHANG if I'm going down like this, I will take you as well!'

Silver colored chains shot out from Changlin's soul and wrapped around Xiaochang's spirit, dragging him towards the black abyss. As he exhausted his spirit force in the earlier fight, Xiaochang cannot resist these chains at all!

Both their souls were sucked into the black hole.

As the black hole disappeared, the creaks in the air repaired themselves. The storm clouds faded away to give way to warm sunlight. At this moment, all appeared peaceful. Yet, unknown to the rest of the world, a total of six mighty Sovereigns vanish this day among whom were two of the greatest expert to had roamed this world – The Venomous Prince of BlackCreed Mountain and the Radiant Sun of the Heavenly Star Sacred Ground – both gone in body and soul.

* * *

All he felt was emptiness and darkness. Countless stars come and go as he drifted aimlessly in the void. After an untold amount of time, his soul approached a small, blue planet. As he entered the atmosphere, a weak force tried to expel this foreign soul. Golden light surfaced around his spirit and instantly broke through this weak layer of resistance. His soul flew through the night before being drawn towards a big mansion with a lavish garden. Invisible to all mortals, his soul merged with a newborn just before its umbilical cord was cut by a middle aged woman in a maid outfit. In an excited tone she said, "It's a boy your highness!"

A beautiful woman was laying weakly on a king sized bed. Heavy perspiration sticks to her raven locks, emphasizing her beauty further despite her tired expression. Gently taking the clothed wrapped baby from the servant, she smiled as she stared at the small amount of black hair on her child.

"Lelouch. That shall be your name my little prince."

'…'

'Wait. WHAT!'

And they say people don't get a second chance.

* * *

(Author: I will be putting underlined key terms down below)

References:

Spirit force- The "qi" or energy if you will that cultivators can draw from their environment to use to ignite their battle potential.

Fisherman – Refers to when someone reaps the benefits of others. Basically a schemer.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter! I am trying out some writing styles so if the text is difficult to read let me know so I could change it. Please comment on rather you guys like the story to be written like this or in another way.

PS: I know the plot is slow right now. Don't worry; it becomes faster pace later on. Right now, I am trying to establish some character traits since I planned on this being an original story with new characters. I will even change the development of some canon characters to fit the new story.

Chapter 2: A Magician Always Keeps His Secrets

Aries Villa - Pendragon - Holy Britannian Empire - October 25, 2008 a.t.b.

Warm sunlight shone through open windows and onto a young boy. In the huge bedroom of the lavish estate, a boy sat crossed legged in meditation on his king sized bed. His eyes closed. With black silky hair, healthy looking skin and a surprisingly well toned body at a young age, Lin Xiaochang, now known as Lelouch vi Britannia breathes out a faint orange cloud out of his mouth. His brows knitted tight together into a solemn expression.

'Cultivating my Great Sun Scripture with so little energy is really too difficult. The sun of this planet compared to the one on my Heaven Profound Continent is like heaven and earth.'

Opening his eyes, golden pupils flashed for an instance before returning back to his deep amethyst color. Clenching his right fist, he said with a bitter smile, "Nine years and I only advanced up to the third step of the Great Sun. I am still in the Body Refinement Realm. This speed is really too slow."

He punched out with his right fist; a golden illusory fist shot out before disappearing five feet into the air.

'The process from the first to the third step involves the refining of all the organs and skin with the absorption of sun energy. This will set the foundation for the next stage after Body Refinement, the Elemental Conversion Realm. Once a practitioner advanced to the fourth step, his body will start being converted into pure solar energy. At the sixth step, when his entire body is made of solar energy he can start condensing a Star Seed in his dantian. After the seed is successfully formed, the person enters the seventh step, also known as the Seed Foundation Realm. From the eighth to ninth step, the goal is to grow the seed until it becomes a miniature sun. This Golden Sun Realm technically was the final part of the scripture, but there were legends of another realm beyond even that. Cross checking clues from texts written by the first founder of the Heavenly Star Sacred Ground and my own insights, I discovered that this cultivation method is based on the lifecycle of the stars. From its birth, a star will grow into a sun. Later, once the sun reached a critical mass it will generate a massive supernova and then a subsequent black hole. My answer from that point on is clear. In my previous life, I entered seclusion on the World Illuminating Peak in hopes of overcharging the miniature sun in my dantian into a black hole. Strangely, when I succeeded in transforming my sun into a black vortex, it reappeared floating on top of my head, provoking a massive storm that alerted Huang Changlin and his gang of my location.'

At the thought of that demonic cultivator a fierce look surfaced on the young prince's face. Golden light flashed out of his body. The temperature of the room seemed to have risen by ten degrees before returning to normal.

'Sigh. Sadly, even breaking through to the fourth step is like an insurmountable task right now.'

Shaking his head, Lelouch buried that depressing thought in his mind. With a leap, he jumped five feet in the air, barely touching the ceiling with his hair. Landing with a _thud,_ he walked to the bathroom connected to his room. Taking off his sweat soak silk robe and pant, he laid down at his indoor mini pool. Warm water caressed his skin, washing his worries away.

As Lelouch sat in reflection of the past nine years, he doesn't know if he should laugh or cry. On one hand, he was born into royalty, which should had guaranteed a lifetime of protection and luxury that accompanied such a grand status. On the other hand, it the _Britannian_ royal family which has a history of infighting and regicides that made Lelouch shivered when he read about it from history books at just three years old.

Indeed, thanks to his Sovereign level soul, when Xiaochang reincarnated as Lelouch, the young boy underwent an accelerated intellectual development. When he was already three months old, he could already walk steadily with the grace that a young prince should have. At his first birthday, he could talk in complete sentences. At three years of age, reading encyclopedia level textbooks came as easily as breathing. By his sixth year, he already mastered high school level subjects, stunning more than one of his private tutors into fainting, which greatly amused his mother. By his seventh year, he was already hailed as a genius.

Although now in hindsight, he thought it would have been better to be more low-key about his talents. Since when he demonstrated such rare or dare say "inhuman" talents, his mother immediately hired some of the greatest scholars in the Britannian Empire to further his studies. Almost every day he would attend all of his time learning the various disciplines ranging from history, mathematics, psychology, and science to unconventional topics like horse riding and … etiquettes?

'Why nobles of this world still studied such meaningless subjects is beyond me. Do they still think they are living in the Middle Ages?'

His thoughts were soon interrupted when a knock came from the door. A dignified, male voice soon followed, "Your Highness, Lady Marianne requested your presence in the main dining hall."

"I appreciate the message Sir Gottwald. I will arrive in five minutes at the most."

"Understood sire. Also, Lady Nunnally asked if you prepared a gift for her yet. "

'Oh. That little elf up to her old tricks. Just because I was busy these days doesn't mean I forgot her birthday present. Although, I might save _that_ for later _.'_

Lelouch thought with a mischievous smile. Getting dressed in a white shirt and pant with a silver tailcoat with gold trimmings, he walked onto a red carpeted hallway. Expensive looking paintings in gold color frames fanned out on both sides of the wall. In the middle is an adult man with blue hair and orange eyes in a guardsmen uniform. His head bowed in a respectable angle when he saw the young prince.

'Jeremiah Gottwald. Age nineteen. Second son of Margrave Gottwald. Entered the Imperial Colchester Institute and graduated at the 90th percentile of his class. Immediately scouted by Marianne herself and joined her Royal Guard. Competent and loyal. A fine talent indeed.'

"Good morning Sir Gottwald. I trust Nunnally did not hound you to play with her again today." Lelouch said with a teasing tone.

Jeremiah responded with an awkward cough, "Originally she did ask me, but thankfully Princess Cornelia arrived with Princess Euphemia and Prince Clovis."

'Ah. So Nunnally targeted Euphy and Clovis instead. Lucky man dodged a bullet.'

Lelouch walked to the dining hall with Jeremiah behind him. The opulent hallway eventually gave way to a stairway leading down to a large hall with tall open windows. Vibrant sunlight shine down on a giant rectangle table covered with a silk sheet. On top were various eating utensils with breakfast already served. Sitting at the front was an attractive looking woman with neat raven hair, Empress Marianne vi Britannia the _Flash_ herself. To her right was a young Cornelia with loose magenta hair and lavender eyes, looking dignified in her captain uniform. Opposite of the young princess sat a teenage Clovis in an extravagant blue school uniform. His hands moving expertly as he draws on a white painting paper with a brush. On his sides sat Euphemia and Nunnally, both looking excitedly at the picture being drawn.

After dismissing Jeremiah, as Lelouch walked towards the group a five year old Nunnally ran and tackled her brother in an affectionate hug, her sandy brown hair and pink dress swaying in the air. Looking at her brother with a pout on her cute face, the young princess exclaimed, "You're late! I thought you wouldn't show up brother. Today you have to make it up to me no matter what."

Stroking her brown curly hair gently, Lelouch said laughingly, "As you wish my princess. I already cleared my schedule for today, so I belong to you."

(Author: Smooth bro)

A light blush surfaced on Nunnally's face. Before she could reply, a pink blur grabbed onto Lelouch's free arm. In a sunflower dress, a seven year old Euphemia looked at the raven hair prince with a jealous expression and said angrily, "What about me Lelouch? You said you will belong to me yesterday."

'Did I ever said that!? I didn't even see you at all yesterday Euphy. A princess can't just make up lies like that. What has been your parents teaching you?'

"No! That's a lie Euphy. You weren't even here yesterday!" replied an indignant Nunnally.

'Thank you little sister! Liars must be exposed!'

"Lelouch and I met at a secret location known only to the _two_ of us. That's how you didn't know." The pinkie lied again!

"You did not."

"I did."

"No, you didn't!"

* * *

As the two children argued back and forth by pulling the raven prince's arm away from each other, a sweat dropped Lelouch wondered how he got into this situation in the first place.

'Is my manly charm so OP that it carried over to this life as well? Is it my fault that lolis that are fighting over my arms right now? Sigh. For the sake of all women in this world, maybe I should wear a mask from now on. '

(Author: Damn you. I am so jealous! )

Thankfully, Lelouch was soon saved by the purple hair Cornelia who gave both troublemakers a light knock on the head. A stern expression present on her fair face as she said in a lecturing tone, "Will the two of you starting acting like real princesses and not like some brats fighting over a toy."

'Wait did she just called me a toy?! Your mom's a toy! How dare you called this granddaddy a toy! When I was roaming my world thousands of years ago, your great ancestors were even born yet.'

Of course Lelouch didn't dare to voice out these thoughts as he put on a grateful smile to Cornelia instead. The two little elves by his side quickly let go of his unfortunate (fortunate) arms and fell back in line, although Euphy looked at her full sister with cute puppy eyes and a pleading face. Even the cold bloodied Cornelia could not withstand the devastating force of this pink hair princess' attack. Her lavender eyes soften and her thoughts in turmoil.

'So cuuuuute! My little Euphy is so adorable!'

If the rest of the world found out the thoughts of this future _Witch of Britannia_ then it will not be an exaggeration to say that a legion of men would had died of nose bled caused by the excessive moe.

The magenta beauty coughed dryly and said in a suspicious voice, "Well now that I think about it, I did see you with Lelouch together yesterday…"

As his eyebrows twitched in annoyance at such a blatant lie, Lelouch wondered if this stoic sister of his was really a siscon. Sweet, little Euphy was immediately delighted as she monopolized Lelouch in a hug and showed a victorious smile at Nunnally, the latter of which complained to Cornelia with a angry face, "This is unfair Nelly! You clearly are supporting Euphy because she is your sister."

Cornelia looked uncomfortable as her intention was exposed. Luckily, she was saved from an awkward situation when Marianne appeared behind her. A teasing smile on her face as she gave Cornelia a soft pad on her head, which resulted in a blush on the young princess' face.

"Nunnally, it is rude to talk to your sisters like that. Sisters should always share so why can't you and Euphy share Lelouch for the rest of the day?" The consort said with a gentle smile. A delightful Nunnally then held her brother's free arm as she looked challengingly at Euphy; sparks seemed to clash between the two of them.

With a sigh, the raven prince led the little princesses to Clovis' side of the table. With his deep, sea colored eyes, the blonde prince looked at the trio coming with an amused look. With a loud clap, he said in a dramatic tone, "Magnificent Lelouch. I dare say your manly aura had already surpassed my own. Perhaps I should start taking advice from you on the subject on the fairer sex."

'Ha, ha. Very funny Clovis.' Thought Lelouch dryly.

With a smile, he smoothly countered, "Nonsense. How could compare my small talents to a Casanova like yourself. In fact, I've heard you already ensnarled quite a few noble ladies in the Saint Gloriana Academy, _flowerboy_."

At the mention of his nickname, Clovis face twitch as his expression increasingly became ugly. He has always hated that accursed nickname Lelouch coined for him. Worse still, that name quickly catches on with his other half siblings as it perfectly encapsulated his more feminine passions like painting and acting.

The ladies in the house all giggled at Clovis' expression as they sat down. Light conversations soon traveled across the dinner table as the group enjoyed breakfast.

"Have you thought about Nunnally's present Lelouch?" Marianne asked her son. Nunnally looked expectantly at her brother, waiting for his answer. Lelouch smiled mischievously as he exclaimed in mock hopelessness, "Sadly, it isn't ready yet."

"Then at least tell me what it is. Is it better than Euphy's dress, Clovis' painting or Cornelia's sword?" Nunnally begged with a pout on her face.

At the mention of a sword, Lelouch raised an eyebrow at his half sister. Cornelia righteously defended her choice for a present by preaching, "A princess should at least have some defense especially against _scoundrels_." She said looking knowingly at Lelouch.

"Besides the rapier was custom made to be light so it could always be carried around. "

'That's not the problem! You cannot just give an adolescent girl a real sword as a gift Cornelia. That's dangerous! And why do you look at me like I'm a pervert who seduce little girls? I'm not Clovis. '

Lelouch rubbed the bridge of his nose while he asked Marianne skeptically, "And mother actually approved this 'gift'? "

Marianne answered with a playful smile, "Hmm. Why not? If little Nunnally becomes proficient with her sword, then she can scare away the _harpies_ for me."

'Naturally the _harpies_ refer to the other wives of the emperor. Although mother was a former Knight of the Round, she was a commoner by birth. No doubt the other imperial consorts held their contempt. In fact, a few years ago she boldly stormed into Carine's family villa in a Ganymede when she heard how a rival consort bullied Nunnally. The scene became quite a sensation amongst the nobility in Pendragon for a while. Still, I don't know how I should feel if my little sister becomes another version of the _Flash_.'

Lelouch shivered when he imagined a fiery, short tempered Nunnally chasing him in a giant robot.

After he pacified his little sister with a promise to show his present later that day, Lelouch, Euphemia, Nunnally, and Clovis went to the garden just outside the dining hall. Once they arrived at a central location surrounded by colorful looking flowers, Clovis set a wood easel to hold the painting he worked on before. Vibrant colors and masterfully drawn flowers dotted the white surface of the paper. In the center is an almost perfect replica of the Aries Villa. Impressed by his half brother's skill, Lelouch asked, "Is that your present Clovis? The likeness to the real one is quite impressive."

His ego stroked, the blondie gave swept his hair sideway in a dramatic fashion. His confident voice said, "Now you recognized my talent Lelouch? Indeed, this is my tribute to commemorate this elegant palace that rivals even the Bourbon's Versailles and with a garden that is as beautiful as Babylon's Hanging Garden."

'Oh. Well let it be known that Clovis is a master of exaggeration. Still his talent with the brush is the real deal. Sadly this will never help his claim to the throne.'

Switching to a "man to man" topic while the two princesses were playing in the flower field, Lelouch asked his blonde brother with curiosity, "So what is it like in Saint Gloriana? Are elegant ladies really as numerous as the clouds? "

In the whole of the Britannian Empire, the Saint Gloriana Academy is the only high class institution that gives professional education on the finer arts like opera, painting, and music. In the past century, as Social Darwinism spread into every aspect of Britannian culture, increasingly more noblemen pursued more masculine careers in the military, business, and science world. And coupled this with the extreme tuition cost in St Gloriana that only wealthy families could support, the result is that the vast majority of students are women from noble families. After all, an avid artist like Clovis is rare amongst royalty and nobility alike.

An understanding smile surfaced on the blonde prince's face and he offered, "Oh. Are you interested Lelouch? Don't worry, as your brother, I will definitely recommend the finest _flowers_ for you to woo."

'Is his mind only filled with arts and women? Hmm. No wonder he was so insistent on entering St. Gloriana. This brat is nothing but a damn pervert.'

Before Lelouch could decline Clovis' generous offer, Cornelia joined the group to inform the arrival of Rueben Ashford and his granddaughter. An excited Nunnally and Euphy ran back to the hall to meet the new arrivals. Lelouch, however, was scared stiff at the news and immediately moved to escape the garden. Yet, Cornelia already anticipated his reactions as she moved with surprising speed and caught her half brother by the collar of his shirt.

"Cornelia, as your dear brother, will you please release me?" pleaded Lelouch with puppy eyes.

However, this move has no effect on the magenta princess unlike Euphemia's. Instead, she gave him a teasing smile and asked, "Why do you run away Lelouch? There can't possibly be something that can scare our little genius _right_?"

"Yes! You know exactly what _she_ is going do to me. She will probably use Nunnally's birthday as an excuse to force me to do some unspeakable things."

"Which is why we will wait for her right here." Said Cornelia in a mischievous tone.

They did not wait long before a lively voice shouted, "LULU!"

'She's here!'

A girl around Lelouch's age entered the garden with Euphemia and Nunnally. With curly blonde hair and blue eyes, Milly Ashford ran energetically towards Lelouch before tackling him in a hug.

'Why is it that I am always assaulted by little girls?! '

Letting go of the prince, the blonde heiress performed a curtsey to Cornelia who responded with a warm expression, "The Ashfords has always been friends to Lady Marianne. So you don't need to be so formal with me young lady. I will have trouble you entertaining this brother of my. "

After the greetings, Lelouch was immediately trapped by the trio Milly, Nunnally, and Euphemia, who all had weird smiles on their faces. Milly playfully said, "Lulu, I just discussed with Euphy and Nunna and agreed to have a cross-dressing party for Nunnally's birthday! But we need a boy to be the princess … so we hoping that you take that role."

'F #K!'

(Author: Revenge is served!)

A sweating raven prince feebly countered, "I think Clovis will be a better fit to be the princess, right Cornelia?"

The magenta princess shakes her head and pointed towards an empty spot where Clovis was previously painting. It was clear he escaped already!

'That traitor! Weren't brothers supposed to be together through thick and thin?'

And so, a miserable Lelouch was dragged to the changing room with three excited little girls and a smiling Cornelia.

* * *

Around the same time – Aries Villa study room

Marianne and a white hair old man watched out the window as Lelouch was dragged to the mansion by the girls. Both had an amused smile on their faces. Marianne turned to look at her oldest ally and surrogate father. Although Rueben Ashford was already well past his prime he still has lively face similar to her granddaughter. His blue eyes still radiated a brightness that gives off a feeling of curiosity, and coupled with his elegant noblemen outfit, the man appeared more dignified than what his actual age will implied.

"Milly and Lelouch looked nice together. Do you think they will make a good couple Rueben?" The empress asked.

Stroking his white goatee, the old nobleman looked at the empress and replied with a knowing smile, "The feelings between the young folks cannot be determined by us old fossils. Who knows what their future will be like together? Isn't that the case with you and His Majesty, Marianne?"

The raven empress smiled but did not reply as she fondly remembered the first meeting with her husband, who then was just one of many princes who vied for the imperial throne.

Focusing on more serious matters, Marianne asked with a solemn expression, "How is the development of the Glasgow."

"The blueprint and design is already finished. The Ashford Foundation already field tested the prototype and performance exceeded all expectations. With this, war will change forever. But…"

With a sigh, the old man asked the raven beauty hesitantly, "Is there really no other way child? Can't you convince His Majesty to seek a peaceful solution?"

Shaking her head, the empress replied with a ruthless tone, "Charles is determined to go through with _it._ If after Indochina is conquered, and Japan ally with the EU and Chinese Federation, then the Knightmares will be our backup plan. "

Reuben rubbed his forehead. Looking exhausted, he said, "Very well. How many machines does His Majesty need?"

"Schneizel knows the details as he is the one who drew the plans. When he arrives here, you can ask him."

Nodding his head, the Ashford chairmen started pouring tea from a teapot into two cups for him and Marianne. No sound came from the two as if to say the conversation is over.

* * *

Two hours later…

A black limousine drove to the metal gate of the Aries Villa. After being inspected by two guardsmen, the car arrived near the entrance of the main building. An eighteen year old Schneizel and his aide walked out of the car. With light rose color hair, Kanon Maldini carried with him a suitcase, as he made his way with his prince to a blue hair guardsman who received them. Bowing his head, Jeremiah said, "Prince Schneizel, Lady Marianne and Earl Ashford are expecting you in the main study room. Shall I lead you to them?"

"Hmm. Perhaps, after I meet up with my siblings. Do you know where they are?"

"I believe they are at the garden sire."

"I see. I know the way around so don't worry about me. You may return to your duties." The _White Prince_ said with a charismatic smile.

After Jeremiah saluted and returned to his tasks, the blonde prince and his aide walked towards the garden. When they arrived, they saw a bizarre scene where a laughing Clovis was chased by Lelouch who is wearing a purple dress and light makeup. Behind him are Milly, Euphemia, and Nunnally. Stunned, he saw Cornelia who sat at a white chair, looking like she is enjoying the show. Confused he asked her, "Cornelia, what is going on? Why is Lelouch cross-dressing?"

Cornelia shrugged her shoulders and simply said, "I believe that is our brother's new hobby."

A small laughed escaped from the White Prince's mouth and it did not go unnoticed. As Lelouch saw the new arrivals, an embarrass look surfaced on his face. His head is as red as a tomato as he went back to the mansion to change his attires.

Half an hour later…

After Schneizel gave Nunnally a copy of, The Nicomachean Ethics, as a present he proposed a chess match with Lelouch. While the rest of the group moved on to more exciting activities, the black hair prince sat facing his older brother as they played their game in the garden. The bright flowers and the comfortable silence between each player's moves gave off a peaceful vibe. To the side, Kanon stood next to his lord like a shadow. Gradually, as the game progress his eyes widen in amazement.

'He's good. His Highness is actually stalled at every move. I can't remember the last time an opponent could push Prince Schneizel like this. And he is still only boy!'

Indeed, as the two master players lost more of their pieces, the situation at the board devolved into a threefold repetition. Both players were left with six pawns, one bishop, one knight, and their king pieces. However, this delicate balance was broken as Lelouch made a completely bold move and moved his black king forward. Understandingly, Schneizel was shocked, because if they just maintained the status quo on the board, then it will be a draw. But Lelouch's move guarantees that either he loses his king or he wins the match. A "do or die" situation!

"But that's your king?!"

"If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subjects to follow?" Lelouch countered with a faint smile.

The _White Prince_ shared at the black king piece with a deep look. His face in contemplation as he prepared to move his king forward, but stopped at the last second. With a sigh, he said softly, "I surrender. You win Lelouch."

To the side, Kanon was shocked by his lord's surrender. He did not understand why the prince surrendered when his opponent made a potentially huge mistake. Lelouch, however, knew better. His violet eyes studied the handsome blonde prince serene expression. In a curious voice, he asked, "You are simply handing me a victory? Schneizel can you tell me your reasons?"

The blondie simply said laughingly, "Is it wrong for a big brother to indulge his younger sibling. Lelouch, that move was magnificent. Even I could not counter it."

'Wrong. It is not that you couldn't respond. It's that you chose not to. Schneizel, I had my suspicions but this only confirms it. You truly are a terrifying opponent. If only you were born in my world, what a Sovereign you would have become.'

Lelouch closed his eyes and said plainly, "I cannot not accept this as my first victory against you so let's consider this a draw."

"My. Such pride Lelouch. While I don't think it's a bad quality for a leader, sometimes a man must learn to accept the ugliness and the unsavory aspects of this world if he wants to get ahead in life. To wish to change that fact by portraying the world as something it is not is a delusion." The blonde prince preached.

"Oh. Then you believe that a man can only accept the world as it is. But what about changes brought forth by past generations."

Crossing his hands together, Schneizel calmly explained, "They were simply byproducts spurred on by the necessity of war. Mankind's history is war. Peace is an illusion. To change that illusion into a reality requires an answer that is currently unknown to us all."

"I never took you for a philosopher. Perhaps, your answer was already discovered by the great Paracelsus." Lelouch jokingly said.

Waving his hands dismissively, the second prince said, "Nonsense. His theory on alkahest was purely a work of fiction. The 'philosopher stone' I seek is not made of thin air."

A peaceful silence soon followed. Changing the subject, Lelouch asked his half brother, "Schneizel tell me the real reason you want to meet me. It is not to just play chess right?"

The blonde prince said with a sly smile, "Do I need a reason to see my favorite brother?"

However, Lelouch's expression remained skeptical. His face seemed to say, 'You can drop the pretense or I will leave.'

Finally relenting, Schneizel asked "Well I did have some intentions. But before I tell you, what are your thoughts on Britannia in its current state?"

Lelouch calmly dodged that question, "What I think does not have single effect on the empire. Only His Majesty has that authority. Unless … you also desire that power brother."

Schneizel neither denied nor agreed. He just simply gave his trademark smile. However, that alone already told everything the young prince needs to know.

"If it's about the succession, I never had any interest in it. After all, ruling an empire is bad for your health." Lelouch gave his answer.

Lelouch only said half the truth. While he doesn't desire the throne as strongly as his other siblings, it's not like he never had such desires. After all, the Great Sun Scripture requires a frightening amount of resources to train to a high level. While the materials to advance through the cultivation method may not exist in this world, becoming the emperor of a third of the world will at least give him a realistic chance of finding replacements.

"Then that's great. The main reason I came today was because I wanted to recruit you to my side. Not as a subordinate, but as an equal."

As Lelouch considered the offer, he recalled a distant time when he was an arrogant youth, full of ambitions to become the strongest in the world. He still remembered the tears on his little sister face as he left the village with his master. A few years later, he found his sister's corpse among the burnt remains of his village.

'What is the point of having power if you can't protect your own family? Cai'er died because of my foolishness. I will not make the same mistake again!'

"You overestimate me too much brother. I am already satisfied as long as Nunnally is happy. If you promise to never involve her in your plans then I will not fight you for the throne. That in of itself should have guaranteed your victory. After all, no one in your generation could ever compete with you."

Amongst all the older princes and princesses, only Schneizel demonstrated the talents to become the heir apparent. Odysseus, while kind and amiable, is too weak willed to stand up against the nobility. His talents are mediocre at best. As for Clovis, although his charming demeanor will gain him mass support from the aristocracy, his obsession with art will make him an incompetent ruler. Less could be said of Guinevere, who is a thoroughbred spendthrift. The empire will be bankrupt in a year if she is the empress. Schneizel's closest rival in his age group is Cornelia. Strong willed, competent, and ruthless if necessary, the future _Witch of Britannia_ will have the support of the armed forces given her position as captain of Marianne's Royal Guard. The popularity of the _Commoner Empress_ among the rank and file of the army cannot be understated. Sadly, while Cornelia is efficient in military affairs, her less than subtle way of management will lead to conflicts with the nobles.

On the other hand, out of all the younger royals, Lelouch is by far the most outstanding by a wide margin. With his genius intellect, mature demeanor, and his physical gifts, he could succeed in any field and discipline. After all, he was a thousand year old Sovereign in his past life! It is like playing on _#YOLO_ difficulty in Call of Duty and then switching over to _Recruit_.

With a sigh, Schneizel gave up recruiting his brother for now. He wrote the cell phone number of his assistant on a card and gave to Lelouch in hopes that he will change his mind in the future. Their meeting was over.

The _White Prince_ and his aide walked towards the villa for their meeting with Marianne and Reuben. While Lelouch remained seated and continued to stare at the white king on the board.

'If he had accepted my challenge, who would had won?'

* * *

Nightfall – Aries Villa

After the birthday party was over, darkness fell over the silent garden of the estate. Near a flower field, Lelouch escorted Nunnally to a spot under a tall maple tree. The little princess asked her brother with a pout, "Lelouch do you have to be so sneaky? It's not like someone will steal your gift?"

The young prince smiled mysteriously and replied, "You never know. A magician always keeps his secrets."

He took a round, smooth rock from his pockets and claimed, "What if I tell you that I could transform this normal rock into something else? Try to close your eyes for a minute."

Nunnally looked skeptically at her brother, but she still closed her eyes with her little hands.

Lelouch smiled and maneuvered his spirit force to the stone. A bright golden light erupted from the surface of the stone as it began to change shapes. This continued for a few seconds before the light dissipated and an orange rhombus shaped crystal replaced the hard rock. A small orb of light appeared on the prince's index finger as he used it to poke a hole through the beautiful crystal. A silver chain then flew from his pockets and through the hole, creating a necklace.

After the time was up, Nunnally opened her violet eyes as she saw the necklace. Her face evolved into amazement as she excited took her brother's gift in her hands. She asked, "Lelouch where did you get this?"

"Simple. I made it from the rock earlier."

"You lie. Everyone knows rocks cannot become crystals." The sandy hair princess said proudly.

Lelouch gently took the necklace and placed it around Nunnally's fair neck. With a smile, he promised, "When the time is right, I will tell you how I did it. Until then, always carry this necklace around. Promise me Nunnally."

"Really?! Can you pinkie swear on it?" The sandy hair princess held out one of her small finger.

"Of course. I would never lie to you." Lelouch crossed his sister's pinkie with his own.

* * *

Tengger Desert – Inner Mongolia

Faint moonlight lights up the brown dull surface of the sands. Underneath the surface of the earth is a medium sized city. Tall buildings littered the area surrounding a purple pillar. In one building near the pillar, a young boy stared out of a window with his hands behind him. His long waist length blonde hair dropped down to the floor. A black clothed man walked into the room, his face completely hidden by a mask. With his heads bowed he respectfully said, "Master V.V, all the agents have arrived and are awaiting your orders."

In a childish voice, the blonde boy responded, "Good. Have everyone maintain silence on this matter. No one must know of this mission, even the other members of the _Order_. We need absolute secrecy from my brother. Understood?"

"Yes milord!" The masked man responded fervently.

As his pink eyes stared at the purple pillar, V.V thoughts were clouded by a murderous intent towards a certain woman.

'Anyone who interferes with our plan must die! Charles doesn't need a _woman_ to corrupt this mind. All that matters is the Ragnorak Connection.'

* * *

Reference:

Great Sun Scripture – The cultivation method the MC practiced. It is the Heavenly Star Sacred Ground's most prized possession.

The Nicomachean Ethics – Aristotle's greatest work on ethics. Teaches how people should live good lives.

Paracelsus – 16 century Swiss alchemist. Believed that alkahest is the source of all elements like air, water, earth, and fire. Theorized that alkahest is the Philosopher Stone.

alkahest- hypothetical universal solvent that can dissolve all materials, including gold.

Spirit Force – To clarify, spirit force takes the form of the type of energy a cultivation method takes in. For example, the MC absorbs energy from stars, so his spirit force is like solar energy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Crouching Tigers and Hidden Dragons**

 **Aries Villa – Pendragon – Holy Britannian Empire – June 15, 2009 a.t.b.**

A dark veil descended over the landscape of the Arizona desert. From above, Pendragon, the capital of the greatest empire in history, lit up like a beacon in a sea of black. Like a light bulb, The _City of Light_ attracted moths to its embrace as one particular group arrived at the gate of the vi Britannia estate in Saint Darwin Street. A black limousine and a van stopped. The van driver exited to unlock the gate before returning to the car. Strangely, no guards were seen or heard as the vehicle drove towards the silent villa.

Marianne waited near the main entrance with a confused look on her fair face. She did not understand why her brother in law would ask to meet her in private. Usually, the immortal boy looked at her with contempt every time she was in his presence, even though she faithfully supported her husband's plans. Her thoughts ended when the door opened. A young boy, probably no older than Lelouch walked in. Silvery moonlight shone behind his blonde hair, creating a unique scene of innocence.

Marianne walked up to the boy and asked, "What is this private matter you want to speak of? I've already retired Cornelia along with the guards and staffs so there will no one tonight."

With a childish voice, V.V said with a strange smile, "Sorry about bringing you here without Charles. "

"Is it about the Sword of Akasha?"

"No, it's about Charles. Charles changed when he met you. He seems to be enjoying coming to understand you. At this rate, our contract will end up undone and I'll be left alone."

As V.V words continued, Marianne felt a sense of dread towards this innocent looking immortal. Her fears came true when he said, "Ever since the time of legends, it's always been the woman who led the man astray. "

Before she could react, the boy pulled an assault rifle from behind his cape and unleashed a volley towards the shocked empress. Her simple orange dress was riddled with holes and blood. A moment later she fell to the floor in a sea of red. With the job finished, V.V. dialed his phone to call his agents. Moments later, six men in suits wearing visors over their face, appeared in the hall. When they dropped down to kneel, the blonde immortal issued his orders, "Split up into two teams of three. One team will kidnap the girl while the other kills the boy."

One of the suits gathered his courage and asked hesitantly, "Master V.V, the emperor regards the boy highly. To kill the prince… wouldn't it draw attentions to us? Why don't we take him hostage and kill the girl instead?"

"Are you questioning my orders?" V.V. said with a smile.

"I do not dare! Forgive me impudence sire!" Sweat traveled down the nervous agent's face.

"I see… I forgive you. You may stand."

Relieved, the man raised up, but before he could process what happened next, a volley of lead punctured his body. The last thing he saw was a smiling boy pointing a gun towards him.

The body landed with a _thud_. The spacious hall was silent to the point a pin could be heard dropping to the ground. The other five agents were sweating bullets at this ruthless execution. The message was clear: 'Do as I say with no questions ask or else…'

"Yes milord!" The remaining agents exclaimed.

Five pairs of legs ran up the stairs with haste as if they were pursued by a great monster.

V.V. walked out of the villa and towards the black limousine. An old man dressed in a butler uniform opened the door to the car for the boy to enter. When the butler is suited at the driver seat, V.V. ordered, "Sebastian, drive to the safe house and call a plane immediately. We must return to the Directorate before news gets out or we will look suspicious."

"Very good sire."

As the car drove in the night, V.V. looked out towards the full moon in the sky and thought sarcastically, 'Leave the boy alive? Do you think I am brain dead? The boy will discover my work given enough evidences. And if he escapes and tell Charles everything, I will be finish. Better to use the girl as a witness instead and make him disappear forever.'

Unknown to V.V. and his agents, behind a pillar near where Marianne died, a crying Anya Alstreim was seen covering her mouth as she desperately tries to make as few noises as possible. Previously, she was told by Lady Marianne to leave the manor early tonight but as fate would have it, she forgot her camera phone in the villa. Thus, she went back only to witness the murder of the empress.

 **(Author: This is the best explanation I could come up with. In the canon, Anya was at the murder scene when she wasn't supposed to be there since Marianne cleared out the staffs.)**

With great difficulty, the presumed dead empress raised her head and by coincidence discovered a shade of pink in the corner of her eyes. A bird like sigil flashed out her left eye and into the eyes of Anya. Moments later, the pinkie fell unconscious to the floor.

In a large bedroom, Lelouch slept peacefully in his king size bed. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open.

'The _Apollo Stone's_ defense field was activated?! Nunnally!'

At that same moment, the door to his clambers was kicked open and three suits ran in with pistols in their hands. When they pointed their guns at the young prince, Lelouch sprang into action. With a golden blur, he appeared behind them and punched out with an illusory fist attack towards one of the men. The attack opened a hole clean through his chest. The two other agents were shocked speechless. They couldn't' fathom how a little boy moved with such speed and the next second, one of their own ended up with a hole through his heart! Before they could snap of their stupor, the raven haired boy moved behind his second victim and touch the man's back with his right hand. A golden light erupted from the assassin's body before he is vaporized into dust with his clothes.

The last invader was so terrified by these seemly supernatural moves that his hands were shaking to the point that he dropped his gun. He is a trained killer who piled a mountain of corpses to get to his current position. But now he witnessed a boy erased his partner out of existence. Forget a body, not even cells remained! How could he not be afraid!

A small hand gripped the terrified man's neck and lifted him up in the air. A pair of icy violet eyes stared at the suit. With a furious voice, he questioned, "Who sent you men! Speak quickly or I will pry open your eyes."

Only terrified mumbles escaped the assassin's mouth. With an annoyed look, Lelouch made a hand seal with his free hand. An illusory pentastar imprint appeared on his palm as he prepared to bind it to the captured man's soul. However, it was too late.

Behind the visor, the man's eyes dim as he lost any hopes of escaping this demon boy alive. With a final struggle, he bit his own tongue. The dead body fell down to the floor but the young prince did not care. After he vaporized the remaining bodies, he sped along the silent hallways, a golden trail in his wake. As he neared his sister's room he saw two burnt corpses near a crying girl.

"Nunnally!" The young prince practically screamed out.

As Lelouch enveloped his sister in a deep embrace, he saw the orange rhombus crystal on Nunnally's necklace shined out a welcoming light as if it recognized its true master.

'Thank the heavens I passed it before this happens.'

He ended his thoughts when the crying princess wrapped her arms around him.

"Lelouch I am scared! Who are these people?!"

"They were bad people who tried to hurt you. Don't worry; I will never let this happen again."

Lelouch vowed in his heart as he said this. Gently wiping Nunnally's tears, he held his sister in a princess carry. Nunnally suddenly cried, "We have to find momma! She could be in trouble!"

Lelouch hesitated. If they were already in danger, then the chances of Marianne surviving is slim to none. But to comfort his sister, Lelouch agreed to search for the empress.

Before he forgets, he turned the burnt corpses to dust which frightened Nunnally. However, she did not voice any comments on his powers, which Lelouch was grateful for. Along the way, the raven haired prince saw no signs of other assassins besides the group he and his sister faced. In fact, there were no signs the villa were disturbed at all.

'It's too quiet. Where are the guards? There should have been signs of conflict. But the house seems abandoned. Is this a conspiracy? Were Marianne's Royal Guards bribed?!'

The prince's thoughts became more suspicious as he ran towards the main entrance. He abruptly stopped on top of the stairs as he saw his mother's body in a pool of her blood. Who could have dared to kill the emperor's wife in her own house!

Nunnally broke free of his grip and ran down to Marianne's body. Her nightgown was dyed red as the little princess hugged her mother. Tears flowed down her face, but this time the stream became a river.

Lelouch sighed at his scene. He is no stranger to death; he grown numb to it as he already forgotten how many people he killed in his past life as Lin Xiaochang. But this is the first time he felt the pain of losing a mother. Although he always kept a certain distance towards Marianne, she is still the mother of the body he inhabits. His heart seemed to have been stabbed by an invisible knife! The son of the slain empress walked towards his mother's body. With his left hand, he closed Marianne's still opened eyes. A resolute look emerged on his face.

'In my world, a child's filial piety to his parents is sacred. Marianne, I owned you a debt for this new life I have. I will help you take revenge for this vile act and protect Nunnally. I swear!'

As Lelouch turned towards his sister, he wondered if she will snap. Her innocent mind has already seen too much. Taking her small body in his arms he whispered, "Everything will be fine. Rest for a while little sister."

Before she could respond, his index finger tapped on her forehead. Nunnally's eyes closed into a deep sleep. The anguish prince then finally noticed a dead suit near the entrance. His eyes were consumed with fury as he released a palm attack that completely enveloped the dead man. The golden palm grabbed the body and crushed it out of existence, not even dust remained.

Before he prepares to leave the manor, he caught a hint of pink in the corners of his eyes. A young girl, probably around Nunnally's age, lay unconscious behind one of the many pillars supporting the entrance hall. Her colorful pink hair shined in the darkness.

"Anya Alstreim? What is she doing her?"

Based on the location where she lost conscious, Lelouch guessed that she must have seen the murder that took place. In that sense, she is an invaluable source of information. In a split second, the prince concluded that this girl must be saved.

Thus on this night with a full moon, a black haired boy was seen carrying two girls over his shoulders as he moved with impossible speeds towards the only other safe haven he knew in this city of vipers.

* * *

 **Ashfords Mansion – one hour later**

The Ashford's Pendragon estate was located at the suburbs of the capital. Here the mansion was surrounded by the quiet Arizona desert. Around the villa was a metal fence, with a radius of two kilometers. At one of gate, two guards periodically nodded off from sleep deprivation. Suddenly, a shadow jumped over the gate. The two men only felt a breeze of wind behind closing their eyes. When Lelouch arrived at the door of the main entrance, he pressed the guest button near the door. After pushing several times, the door opened with a yell, "Who in the bloodied name visits in this hour!"

An old Reuben, dressed in a night robe opened the door. When he saw Lelouch carrying Nunnally and a pink haired girl over his shoulders he was stunned. How did he evade the security around the mansion? Were those guards simply rice bowls?

"Lelouch… what happened? Why are you here in the middle of night?"

The prince's eyes looked downcast, not sure where to begin his tales. Reuben noticed this and led Lelouch to his study room. He ordered a maid to settle the two sleeping girls. When they were seated facing each other, Lelouch began to recount his experiences, minus the parts where his powers were involved. The young boy told a simple lie; that he discovered the attackers beforehand and made his escape with Nunnally and Anya. Although this story has full of holes, not even the most brilliant detective would have guessed that a young prince could single handedly eliminate a black ops unit.

As Reuben listened, his face seemed to have aged at least a decade. If Marianne was assassinated, then were the Ashfords next? At the very least, they will lose their titles and be exiled to some colonies. Those vultures in the imperial court will make certain that all allies of the _Commoner Empress_ will face old earl rubbed his eyes to hide his tears. It seemed that the lost of Marianne dealt more an emotional blow to Reuben than his lost in status. Lelouch saw an old man cried while trying to hide his tears from a child. He took a risk by coming here, but is now certain that the Ashfords were not part of the conspiracy. After all, those tears couldn't be faked.

"Reuben I understand your pain. She was my own mother. But now is not the time to drown in sorrows. Tears cannot bring the dead back or deal justice to the conspirators!"

After a few minutes, Reuben calmed himself enough to think rationally. Lelouch now explained his plans, "We walking on thin ice now. A wrong step will mean the loss of all our lives. Who to trust and who suspect? That's the goal we have to work towards right now. First we must start with the Royal Guards. I suspect that they must have been bribed or else there is no way that there would be zero defenses around the Aries Villa."

Reuben nodded in agreement as well. This situation was too strange; a guard unit abandoning their lord?

The prince continued, "Their patron must be the nobles. Only they have the money and motive for such a vile act. And since only the captain can order a full deployment of the Guards, this means…"

"Cornelia!" Both male said it at the same time.

But as Reuben and Lelouch thought of the magenta princess' personality, it made less sense that Cornelia wants Marianne dead. She practically idolizes the _Flash,_ so why would she conspire to kill her?

'When news of this gets out, she is bound to have some reactions. I will wait and see before jumping to conclusions. If she really is a part of this plot, I will be the first to make her disappear.' The prince's eyes flashed with a ruthless glint.

Switching topics to their future plans, Lelouch proposed, "Regardless of who ordered the assassination, those vultures in the court will never let this chance go. The hardliners in the aristocracy and the jealous imperial consorts; they will definitely target the Ashfords now that you lost your link to the emperor. I suspect the first 'pie' they will seize is the Foundation's Knightmare development research. Reuben, to minimize your losses you must start moving your assets overseas. Do it slowly and under the radar."

Reuben voiced his agreement with a sigh, "May as well. I've always wanted to build a school. I could use that as my cover."

With a nod the prince continued, "Also, I have a request. I want you to take Nunnally away from Britannia and keep her safe."

Lelouch bowed a full ninety degrees to prove his sincerity. The old earl was shocked. From the first time he known Marianne's eldest child, the boy never bowed to anyone except to the emperor. Yet now, he's begging an old man for a favor.

"I promise… But are you sure child? Did you ask Nunnally?"

With a bitter smile, Lelouch shakes his head. "I don't have a choice Reuben. Right now I am just the son of a slain empress. I have no doubt that the emperor will abandon us to the sharks. So before that happens, at the very least I must ensure Nunnally's safely. We could say that the assassins kidnapped her. As for me, I will stay behind in Pendragon."

"That's too dangerous! What if you are targeted?"

'Oh. I pray they do that.'

"Don't worry; I am not doing this to die. This is necessary for my long term plans. First, to find the conspirators I need manpower, resources, information, and connections. All these things will be unavailable if I go into hiding. Second, the world is about to undergo a shift in the balance of power and new conflicts will arise. Wars are the perfect opportunities to accumulate merits and rise in status. It's only a matter of time before Britannia invades Indochina. Once that happens, I suspect Japan will be next. The EU and the Chinese Federation will never allow Japan's vast reserves of sakuradite to fall into our hands so a full scale war between the three superpowers is inevitable."

Reuben was not surprised that Lelouch could figure all those things out. After all, he is genius. But he was still hesitant on leaving the boy to fend for himself. If the prince dies, then how will he face Marianne in the afterlife? With a sigh, Reuben agreed to Lelouch's proposal after he saw his resolute expression.

Just then, the door of the room opened and a blonde girl tackled Lelouch in a hug. Tears flowed down to her night gown. Lelouch was grateful to see such concern from Milly. His eyes soften and he returned the hug.

"Nunna told me what happened to Lady Marianne! When I didn't see you with her, I feared what happened to you."

"Oh. How could I die so easily when I haven't repaid you for any of your 'hospitality'?" Lelouch joked.

A small laughter escaped from Milly. Thus, the raven haired prince calmed the Ashford heiress and left the room for Reuben to discuss private matters with his granddaughter. Soft footsteps echoed through the elegantly decorated hallway until he opened the door to the guest room. On a bed, a lifeless Nunnally hug her kneels. Her blood dye clothes replaced with a clean night gown. Lelouch approached Nunnally softly. Placing his right hand on her head, he gently strokes her brown hair. He began, "I know tonight was a tough experience, but now I need you to do as I say. Do you trust me Nunnally?"

The princess nodded. Lelouch then explained his plans, "I want you to leave Britannia with the Ashfords. Reuben already agreed to protect you. Once…" Before he was able to finish, Nunnally gripped his arm like he might disappear from her sight. Her eyes filled with tears as she yells out, "Lelouch you are leaving me?! Please don't leave me like momma! You're the only one I have left!"

As he saw a frantic Nunnally begging him to not send her away, his heart started to waver. Painful memories started to surface as the image of Cai'er overlapped with the crying princess. Isn't this the same situation as in his past life? Will he abandon his sister again?

'No! This is different. This time I…'

Determination flashed in his eyes as Lelouch held Nunnally's shoulders with a gentle grip. "Don't worry. I will never leave you. This is just a temporary measure. Once I settle the affairs in Pendragon we could live together again. So be patient Nunnally."

"Really?"

The raven haired prince nodded before continuing, "I know you have questions for me; questions that you are afraid to ask. But I will lie never to you so I will tell you everything about me… The 'true' me. "

Lelouch placed his right palm on Nunnally's forehead. A golden light erupted from the point of contact, lighting up the previous dark room.

Nunnally felt knowledge pouring into her mind; knowledge that shouldn't exist in this world. Weird symbols that look like the alphabet from a foreign land formed a strange text that gives off boundless profundities. Although she could not read the words formed, she instinctively spoke out the name of this alien technique, "The Great Sun Scripture." Besides this marvelous power, Nunnally also saw glimpses of a man with black hair tied in a ponytail. She saw him fought others with powers that can flip seas and split mountains. She saw him in times when he experienced great sorrow and happiness. She saw his death on top of a mountain that touched the heavens. And then, she saw a lonely light drifting aimlessly in the black void. During its journey, it passed by giant stars that were infinitely bigger than the one in the solar system, futuristic spaceships crewed by weird looking creatures, and lifeless planets that were consumed by space travelling alien life forms. It travelled until it reached a blue, small planet and entered an infant that still had its umbilical cord attached to its belly.

Lelouch took his palm from his sister and observed her reactions. He took a huge risk by showing her all his secrets. What if she rejects him as a stranger who took her brother's body? Or fear him for what he was? Yet, no matter what the consequences may be, he cannot lie to Nunnally. Not after tonight when he revealed his abilities. A few seconds passed, and Nunnally still had a dazed expression on her face. No words were spoken. A downcast Lelouch avoided looking at his sister, fearing for the worst.

A pair of slender arms wrapped around Lelouch's waist. Nunnally embraced her "brother" in a tight hug. Even after she saw the truth, knew all of his secrets, she still accepted him as family. How could anyone stay calm in such a situation? Raindrops fell from his violet orbs, his emotions in turmoil. Ever since he was reborn, this was the first time he cried.

Lelouch returned the embrace with his own. No words were needed between the two of them. Their actions told how they felt. As the two siblings sat in silence, a red dawn announced a new day after that fateful night that changed their lives forever.

* * *

 **Pendragon - June 16, 2009 a.t.b.**

The sound of the morning bell rang from one of the six towers that surrounded the Imperial Palace, announcing a new day. However, to the denizens of _The City of Light_ , this usual rhythmic sound today meant something completely different. In the morning, the main detachment of the Aries Villa Royal Guard returned after the strange order last night from Marianne. The first abnormal signs Cornelia spotted was a black van parked near the main entrance of the manor. The second was the opened door to the main hall. The third was… Cornelia stared with horror at the sight of the Marianne's dead body in a sea of blood. As she checked the conditions of her empress, the magenta princess could only conclude _death_. And all hell broke loose.

The Guards tried in send their Lady to the nearest hospital in a desperate attempt to treat her wounds. As the renowned consort of the emperor was admitted to the Royal Glastonbury Hospital, the news was quickly spread to the entire capital. Marianne vi Britannia was dead! Most rejoiced, while some feared the coming days.

As for Cornelia, she launched a citywide manhunt to find the assassins and her missing siblings. Any nobles with any suspicious actions were detained, their mansions ransacked and searched.

It was around noon when Lelouch announced his survival. The young prince claimed that assailants assaulted the Aries Villa last night, killed his mother, "kidnapped" Nunnally, and that he only escaped with some "luck" to the Ashfords.

Needless to say, while Cornelia was overjoyed at her younger brother's survival, she felt she cannot face Lelouch after her failure to protect his mother. At least not until the conspirators were caught.

The news eventually even reached the emperor, who immediately ordered Schneizel to secure Marianne's corpse and launched a formal investigation on the murder. As Pendragon was flipped upside down, an airliner with the crest of the Ashfords family was flying over the Pacific Ocean towards Hawaii. Its passengers included only two girls with brown and blonde hair.

* * *

 **Ashford Villa – Pendragon - June 23, 2009 a.t.b**

Lelouch placed his palm on Anya's forehead for what seemed to be the thousandth time of this past week. Invisible spirit force flowed into the pink haired girl, undetectable by even the most advanced scanners. His brows furrowed, Lelouch released his hand from the girl and sighed. When Anya woke up almost a week ago, he immediately questioned her regarding Marianne's assassination. However, as if by fate, Anya lost her memories of the events of that night. Unconvinced by the situation, Lelouch used his abilities and scanned the girl's body. Strangely, he found an extra soul that seemed to be sleeping inside her body. Not only did Anya's body host another soul, her own soul was connected to this foreign entity. Any actions to probe or manipulate either could result in mutual destruction, given the delicate balance in the girl's body. Simply put, a normal human body was only meant to host one soul so the addition of an extra is uncharted territory that not even Lin Xiaochang was familiar with. Before he could ensure Anya's safely, he dare not pry open that foreign soul.

Anya opened her pink eyes as she examined the disappointed look on the prince's face. The pinkie looked downcast; she failed her savior once again. It was Lelouch who saved her that night. He was the first sight that she was woken to after the Aries Villa incident. It was also the prince who calmed her down when she developed partial amnesia. Certain memories were gone and it became increasingly easy to forget recent events. For Anya, it is like forgetting her past day by day. How frightening must that felt?

"Let's stop here for today. There is no need to rush the process when we have time. Try to get some rest Anya..."

Lelouch stopped when warm tears fell to the bed of the guest room. A crying Anya hugged herself, looking like she is afraid her body will disappear.

"I am scared. Your Highness, will I forget myself tomorrow? Every day, I feel like I forget something important. At this rate, will I recognize momma and papa?"

The prince sat in silence as he stared at the frightened girl. 'Memories? What are memories exactly?" Lelouch mused.

A finger suddenly flicked Anya's forehead. Her crying was interrupted when she held her head in pain.

"I do not claim to understand what you are feeling right now. But… I at least know that memories are more than just information or experience. Memories are linked to our emotions, what we feel in the past. So long as you hold true to your feelings, memories will never truly be erased."

'What the hell am I saying?! I am not a neurosurgeon or a brain specialist. These cheesy one liners sounds a lot like what those protagonists in romance novels will say!'

As Lelouch said those clichés, a confused look actually replaced Anya's sad face. She asked hopefully, "Then, how can I hold true to my feelings?"

Lelouch was sweating bullets as his genius brain tried to come up with an acceptable answer, 'Damn my big mouth. How am I supposed to know how you feel? Do you think this granddaddy knows every answer to every question?'

With a dry cough, Lelouch decided to take a chance and explained, "Well, I think the first thing you should do is to always follow your heart and have no regrets… But the most important thing is to write down what you feel."

Lelouch opened a drawer near the bed and took out a leather notebook. When he handed the book to Anya, he said, "I know in this age, electronics replace traditional mediums of writing. But I think that personally writing entries in a diary will better help you remember things."

"Really?!" Anya asked with a radiant smile.

"Of course."

A small hand began writing on the leather book with a pen. When Anya finished her first entry, Lelouch asked with a smile, "What did you wrote?"

The pinkie lightly blushed and hugged her diary. "It's embarrassing to show it."

Lelouch mentally slapped himself for his mistake. Of course it is inappropriate for a boy to ask a girl to see her diary. "No. It's my mistake for asking something so private."

"It's just… I am not ready yet, Your Highness. But I promise I will show it to you in the future."

"There's no need to be so serious. But if you insist then I will look forward to that day."

As they concluded their conversation, Lelouch left to allow Anya time to rest. As the pink haired girl drifted to sleep with the diary to her chest, a peaceful smile appeared on her fair face as she thought of a certain raven haired prince.

Lelouch sat cross legged in meditation when a maid knocked on his door to inform him that Schneizel arrived to see him. He agreed and met the _White Prince_ in the main hall. When Lelouch saw his brother, Schneizel was busy observing the printings on the wall.

"I never took you for an art connoisseur. Hasn't that always been Clovis' forte?"

The blonde prince faced Lelouch with a smile, "It's not wrong to admire beautiful things, even if we don't know anything about them."

"Sounds like you are talking about woman. You had trouble with them lately?" Lelouch laughed.

"You have no idea. Cornelia has been hounding me on letting her join the official investigation team. I refused her a week ago. Since then our relation has plummeted to new levels."

A thoughtful look emerged on Lelouch's face. "How goes the investigation. Have you found any leads?"

"No. We questioned all the suspects that have the capacity to conduct the murder. All of them have an alibi that night."

"What about Cornelia. Have you questioned her as well?"

The atmosphere suddenly got tense. Schneizel remained silent as he closed his eyes. "I have not Lelouch. But… if you talked to her you will understand why I didn't need to."

"I prayed for that. However, I am at risk if I leave the Ashford manor now. And Cornelia has been avoiding me."

"I will provide an escort team for you soon. I don't wish there to be doubt and suspicion between us siblings."

With a sigh, Lelouch said, "Thank you brother. I will remember this favor in the future. Now can we get to our real business. I believe you have something you want to ask me?"

With a nod, Schneizel said, "Lelouch, the political climate is increasingly getting volatile. You may be protected by the Ashfords now but soon even they will lose their influence. You must seek new allies."

'As I thought, he is here to recruit me. Can't blame him either since I am in a dangerous position. Now is the time to promote myself like any good salesmen should.'

"I am grateful for the offer...however I still need time to consider it. I hope you don't take offense to this brother, but this decision concerns my future."

"I understand. Matters like this shouldn't be rushed. I look forward to your decision but know that it is my sincere wish that I take you under my wing."

Lelouch mentally snorted, 'Yeah and use me like a puppet. This is not my first rodeo _kid_.'

Instead of voicing his thoughts, Lelouch had a grateful smile and said, "I appreciate it brother. Also I have a small favor to ask."

"Ask away." Schneizel said without hesitation.

"Before I escaped that night, I rescued a noble girl who was studying etiquettes at the villa. I suspected that she saw the murder while it took place but unfortunately she developed amnesia from the trauma she experienced. I hope for her to return to her family but right now the Ashfords are in danger of losing their titles and I am in no position to escort her back since I am a target myself."

A glint flashed in the _White Prince's_ eyes when he heard that she saw the murder.

"I agree. The girl should be returned to her family. I will arrange for it tomorrow."

Although Schneizel tried to hide it, Lelouch could already guess that his brother will take Anya in for questioning. However, he ignored the signs because while he thinks it's unsavory to interrogate a child, he has no other means of getting the girl out of the manor safely. He cannot lie about how he found Anya, because Schneizel could easily look into her background and make the connection as to why she is with him. And even if he uses his power to bring the girl out during the night, he will risk exposing his capabilities to spies watching the Ashfords. To Lelouch, that option is unacceptable; the main reason why he could take down the spec ops unit so easily that night was because they underestimated his abilities. If the conspirators knew that the little prince they wanted to kill was a cultivator from another world, they would definitely sent a small army to get rid of him. And he is still in the third step of the Great Sun; he will run out of spirit force if he fight that many enemies.

The meeting concluded as Schneizel leaves to prepare for the tasks tomorrow. The morning of the next day saw a convoy of Britannian APC arrived at the Ashford estate. Anya was escorted by two armored infantry to one of the personnel carrier. She looked back at Lelouch with a reluctant look on her face. The prince gave her a reassuring nod which convinced her to follow the escorts.

As he watched the dust trail from the leaving vehicles, Lelouch sighed, 'Was it the right decision to sent her out like this?'

* * *

 **Pendragon - June 26, 2009 a.t.b.**

Lelouch stared out of the windows of the black limousine Schneizel sent to drive him to the li Britannia estate. The lavish mansions of Saint Darwin Street painted an image of wealth and abundance outside the windows of the raven haired prince's car. However, in Lelouch's eyes, the environment is a deadly veil for potential assassins to kill him. Luckily, four cars surrounded the limousine, with one on each side to cover all avenues of attack. As the convoy approached the Georgian style mansion of the li Britannia, Lelouch breathed out in relief that there were no attacks.

At the entrance of the villa, Euphy and a middle aged woman waited for Lelouch. As the prince approached the two, Euphemia shot towards her brother like a missile. Luckily, Lelouch was prepared and he caught her without falling down. A grateful smile appeared on Euphemia's face as she was relieved that Lelouch was safe after the assassination in the Aries Villa.

"Lelouch, is it true that Nunna…"

Lelouch nodded as he faked a downcast expression, "Yes. They arrived that night and took her away. I only managed to escape after Nunnally distracted them. And mother was already gone at that point."

As Euphemia comforted him, Lelouch felt guilty that he would have lie to his innocent sister. However, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw the middle aged woman approached them. She has shoulder length purple hair that flowed loosely like silk. Although wrinkles started to appeared on her forehead, her slender face confirmed that she was rare a beauty when she was in her prime. Yet, right now her beautiful visage is masked by annoyance and displeasure at the affection her daughter gives to the _Commoner Prince._

'Victoria li Britannia, while she did not shared the prejudice of the other consorts towards Marianne, she was not an ally either. She must be worried that my enemies will target Euphy if she gets too close to me. Can't say I blame her.'

Ignoring her look towards him, Lelouch acted like a gentlemen and greeted her with a bow, "Lady Victoria, although it has been some time since we last met, your beauty is still as stunning as verbenas in summer days. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you and Euphy were sisters."

Victoria's sapphire eyes soften for a moment as the boy complimented on her appearance with perfection. It is rare for a man to praise her beauty. Especially when he is a young boy, because as the years piled on, she was neglected by the emperor who took in younger wives. It doesn't matter their age and status, all women love it when men praise their beauty. This is a universal constant that exists in all worlds that have females.

When he saw a light blush on her fair face, Lelouch can't help but to admit that hanging around with Clovis does have some merits, 'Not even that pervert can do any better than this... Ah it feels nice to have a married woman blush at your words. Perhaps I should make this a habit.'

Lelouch snapped out of his immoral thoughts when Euphemia exclaimed with an angry expression, "Lelouch you can't have momma! She is already married!"

A sweating Lelouch looked at his sister with a shocked reaction. While her mother's red face erupted in anger, "Euphemia li Britannia you are grounded for a week! Go back to your room young lady!"

Lelouch mentally approved of Euphemia punishment, as he watched the pinkie "dragged" to her room by a maid who suddenly appeared out of nowhere like a certain butler from a manga.

'... Wait. Where did she come from?! How did she avoid my detection?! This goes beyond the realm of speed; this is bloodied teleportation?! Truly no matter where a man is, there will always be crouching tigers and hidden dragons.'

With a sigh, Victoria asked the boy, "What will I do with that child? Sometimes her innocence makes me worry that she will be taken advantage of. Cornelia will not always be there to take care of her."

"I think you worry too much madam. Although Euphy can be naive sometimes, she has a strong sense of justice. She will not allow others to compromise her principles."

"Indeed... I tried to convince that girl to distance herself from you, but she refused."

Lelouch's serene expression was not disturbed by Victoria's cruel comment. After all, he understood that the reality of his situation will only bring misfortune to those who tried to get too close to him.

"I understand. I will keep that in mind when I see her in the future."

With a satisfied nod, the consort continued, "Cornelia is in her studies doing god knows what. That girl pushes herself too hard since that day. Lelouch, can you talk some sense into her?

Lelouch agreed and walked to the study room. As he entered, the first thing he noticed was a mountain of paper, notes, and books on a desk. Sat behind the desk was a tired looking Cornelia with dark bags under her eyes, her lush magenta hair now messy with split ends. It was obvious that she had not slept well for days. As Lelouch approached his sister, he noticed empty bottles of expensive wine and alcohol on the floor.

'I guess that answered the strong smell in this room.' Lelouch thought dryly.

Cornelia only noticed Lelouch when he was directly in front of her. Her tear filled eyes looked blurry and unfocused as she stared at her brother.

"Lelouch? … I failed Lady Marianne. I am a disgrace as the captain of her guard. I deserved to die instead of her… Why couldn't it be me? Why?Why?"

The raven haired prince saw the drunk princess talk incoherently, blaming herself for the failure to protect his mother.

'Is this a act? A play to lower my guard? No. There is guilt in her eyes, but only because she truly believed that she failed to take Marianne's place in death. Cornelia is innocent, but that still doesn't answer the most important question.'

With a stern face, Lelouch raised his right palm and slapped Cornelia on her reddish face.

 **(Me: What a savage!)**

The former captain was shocked. The pain from the slap made her sober and she realized that she showed a pitiful side to her younger brother.

"I hope that wakes you up. To think that Cornelia li Britannia will indulged herself in alcohol to run away from her failures. For shame! What happened to that strong, yet gentle sister of my?!"

Cornelia looked down at the floor to avoid her brother's eyes. Her eyes contained boundless shame. Seeing this, Lelouch sighed and his tone became gentle, "I know dear sister. You are not to blame for that night. What I want to know is why? Why did you abandon your post when the assassins struck? Can you answer me Cornelia?"

"It was… because Lady Marianne told me to deploy the Guard away from the Aries Villa that night. She told me that she had an important visitor to meet."

Lelouch widen his eyes in disbelief. 'Impossible! Who could Marianne had met that required her to abandon her protection. It couldn't had been a noble. She would never let her guard down to those parasites, or even the Ashfords. There's no one…'

Lelouch covered his mouth to hide his shock. He realized that there is one person she would do it for. Only one. But that is impossible. Why would _he_ do it?!

"Have you told anyone of this detail?"

"No. I haven't told anyone. I tried to tell Schneizel but when he rejected my demand to join the investigation… I admit that I lost my temper and forgot."

Lelouch closed his eyes in relief. 'If she told Schneizel, that sly bastard would had never offered me to join his faction. No matter how highly he values my talents, he would never offend that man.'

"Good. Never tell anyone of that information. Not even Euphy. The implications are too high for the both of you to bear."

The magenta beauty was confused, "What do mean I could bear the results? Have you figure out a clue Lelouch?"

The prince mentally rolled his eyes in disbelief, 'You never figure it out even with all the evidence? Were you always this dense?'

Lelouch rubbed his nose bridge in exhaustion and he said, "Do I have to spell it for you Cornelia? There is only one person mother would trust unconditional to redeploy her Guards. I think we both know who that is."

Thunder seemed to have struck the former captain, as she could only mumbled, "Impossible. It couldn't be him. But why?"

With a heavy nod, Lelouch continued, "Do you see now? If it really is the _emperor_ , then we best remain silent. Even if it really isn't him, that information has too many implications. At best, if we spread it out, we will be declare traitors and be executed. At worst… Euphy will be affected as well."

Cornelia fell weakly to the floor as the realization finally hits her. As for Lelouch, he left the manor in the limousine with his guards. As the car left Saint Darwin Street towards the Ashfords, Lelouch crossed his hands in front of his eyes in thought, 'If the mastermind really is the emperor, he will definitely move to take me out to tie all the loose ends. The same could be said of Cornelia. However... I still couldn't figure out the motive behind the assassination. While that man always appeared cold and indifferent, I could sometimes spot a hint of warm emotions whenever he saw Marianne. There is genuine love between those two so why?'

Rubbing his temples, Lelouch decided to ignore his theories for now and focus on the tasks at hand, 'In the end, it's not like I have hard evidence. Even if I do find it, what can I do to the Emperor of Britannia? Forget it. I will be better off preparing for the worst case scenario. On the bright side, at least I could count on Cornelia as an ally. While she is loyal to the Imperial family, she loves Marianne more. And now that I planted a seed of doubt in her mind, she will be weary of her father in the future. Eventually, suspicious will lead to rebellion.'

When the convoy arrived at the Ashford estate, Lelouch walked into the manor with hurried steps. When he saw Reuben, he practically dragged the old man to the study room and locked the door. Before the earl could say anything, Lelouch held out a palm to stop him from speaking, "Wait. Listen to what I have to say and don't ask any questions. I have two contingency plans for the future. First, if I die sometime in the next two weeks, convince Nunnally to live her life in peace. You must not allow her anywhere near the royal family! Do you understand Reuben?"

Sensing the seriousness in the prince's tone, Reuben nodded with a grave expression.

"Good… If I live, then…"

After Lelouch explained his plan, Reuben was silent but his excited look said much about the future. With great cautiousness, a old man and a young boy began to lay the foundation for a story that will last through the ages.

* * *

 **Imperial Palace - Pendragon - June 30, 2009 a.t.b**

In the darkest corner of the heart of the Britannian Empire was a secret room only accessible to four people. The Emperor of Britannia, Bismarck Waldstein the Knight of One, V.V, and Marianne the Flash. Now, a young girl exited this chamber with the Knight of One behind her. Although Waldstein was although in his late thirties, the blue haired man still gave off an aura of power, a feat that does justice to his title as the strongest knight in the empire. Yet, it is this same knight who is now escorting a girl with pink hair. His face was filled with admiration as he gazed at that small child walking in front of him.

Charles zi Britannia clenched the arms of his chair until they broke. His massive frame dressed in a royal purple uniform gave off a killing intent towards one man. His oldest ally. The brother that shared his dream to create a world without lies. Now, that same brother broke his promise in the most unforgiving way possible.

"Brother you will pay for this treachery." The emperor spat out with hate.

Two bird like sigils appeared in his eyes that were filled rage. Charles closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm his emotions. As quickly as that, the killing intent was gone, replaced by a suffocating pressure from his frame.

His hand pushed a button on his desk that directly connected him to the Prime Minister.

Soon, a voice spoke from a audio speaker on the desk, "What can I do for your Majesty?"

"Schneizel you will cease your investigation immediately."

"May I ask for the reason Father?"

"Do not waste my time with questions. You will do as I say or else…"

"Understood. But what about Cornelia? I am afraid she will continue on this matter even if the case is formally closed."

"Then use Euphemia to convince her."

"... Yes your Majesty."

Charles cutted off the line and rubbed his temples in exhaustion. His thoughts turned to Lelouch as he was conflicted on what to do with his son. "Perhaps I should do as Marianne said and send him away from the gaze of V.V."

 **(Me: Marianne doesn't know Lelouch is a cultivator because when he used spirit force to scan Anya, her soul was still sleeping. Also, let me know what you guys think about the visions Nunnally saw. Should I incorporate those ideas in the distant future after the events on Earth? Lastly, I will be starting college soon so my releases will be less frequent.)**

 **References:**

 **filial piety – In Confucian philosophy, it means to respect one's parents and ancestor.**

 **rice bowls – means that all they know is the eat and waste money. Implies incompetence.**


End file.
